Talk:Seddie/@comment-4505151-20111025032739
I need to rant. Almost everyone is on Nathan's side in this whole thing, but I'm one of the few who isn't. He's the only one at fault here. I get that he wanted to defend his girlfriend and all, but come on, people! He's a celebrity! This is freaking Hollywood, not high school! Grow up and get over it. Madisen doesn't even know what real hate is like, alright? Real hate is what Selena Gomez goes through EVERY freaking day of her life. She gets death threats, she gets cussed out, all because she's dating justin bieber!! She deserves to be admired. She's the true inspiration. She stands strong through it all. All the hate, the rumors, the lies. EVERYTHING! You people think Madisen has it half as bad? No, she doesn't. But unlike Madisen, Selena doesn't sit around whining because a few people said "oh, I don't like her." She doesn't whine. She finds reasons to smile and stay strong through it all. Besides, Madisen is the one who started all the drama on twitter. I understand it upsets her that people ship jathan, but she had no right to call people out for it. They'll ship whatever they please. As long as they're not pressuring jathan to date and sending Madisen hate mail, it's not a big deal. But she was the one who made it one. And then she decided to play the innocent victim. And then because a few people said Madisen was at fault and she should really stop starting drama, Nathan swoops in like super man and feels the need to defend her against these cruel, horrible "bullies"? These fans that always cheered his name and fantasized about meeting him. The fans that got him to where he is today (which isn't even that far..). Not everyone is going to like Madisen hill. It's a matter of opinion and everyone's entitled to their own. And when Madisen whines like a little baby and starts calling people out because of her own insecurity, those same people have a right to do the same. Seriously. People shouldn't be blocked just because they aren't fans of his girlfriend. They're his fans. That's what matters. He may have had good intentions, but they seriously back fired on him. He blocked a lot of innocent people who did nothing wrong. I mean, how could he seriously block his own fans? The ones that got him to where he is today? The ones who screamed his name and fantasized about meeting him for so long. How could he block them and insist that he still appreciates them? How could he call them liars when they gave him PROOF? How could he give them the cold shoulder when all they ever gave him was their full support? They looked up to him and defended him, and he let them down. He went about defending his girlfriend the wrong way. He hurt a lot of people who looked up to him. People who were always nice to Madisen until she started stupid twitter drama. He takes his fans for granted. I don't get how some people can actually defend him. I could never see him the way most of you guys do, and I'm not going to pretend to. I'm an iCarly fan, but I am no where near a Nathan fan.